The guardian of imagination
by emerald night the alicorn
Summary: starting off around the beginning of the movie. our new guardian, Chris Creative, goes on an adventure to stop pitch for another time. with the help of the other guardians. Maybe, like Jack and Tooth, another female guardian, might develop feelings for this guardian. Jack x Tooth. Oc x Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, my first RotG fanfic. My two OCs are guardians of two things that make a child happy besides fun, wonder, dreams, hope, and memories. Those two things are knowledge, kids ask a lot of questions, it makes them happy to know the answer, and imagination, kids use imagination for their games like house or war. I noticed that the movie didn't have those, so I think that they should be added in. The story starts off with imagination, who is Chris creative. Therefore, onward with the story.**

I don't own rise of the guardians, just Chris and Morgan

'This is Chris's thoughts'

_'This is Morgan's thoughts'_

_Location: unknown, 300 years before the movie_

'If you ask the first thing I remember, I would say it was, dark blue, wet, and very, very cold. I wasn't scared, but I wasn't happy either. I then saw the moon, so bright, it cased the blue away. I was faintly happy.' I floated up to the shore. Walking forward, I step on an object. Looking down, I see a bow staff by a broken plank of wood. The staff had a very cool spiral running up it. I kick it with my foot, and around the area my foot touched turns a light green. I bend down to pick it up to check it out, the whole staff turns the light green color. A flash of light by my right hand causes me to pull the hand away, making the staff off balance. The right end lands on the forgotten broken wood plank. Looking at the plank, I see that the wood is repairing itself. I look around and see broken structures. Running around, I tap all of the structures, causing them to repair themselves. I place the staff on my back, I hear a whooshing sound, and the next thing I know, I am in the air. I look at the staff, which seemed to sprout wings. In the distance, I see a village, flying towards it. Landing, I walk through it.

"Hello" I say. "Excuse me?" I kid runs towards me. "Oh! Excuse me? Can you tell me where I am? Wha!" I exclaim as the kid runs right through me. Hyperventilating, I stand up. As people walk right through me, I back out of the village.

'My name is Chris Creative. How do I know that? Well, the moon told me. That's all he ever told me, and that was a long time ago.

_North Pole,300 years after the movie._

"North! The globe!" shouts a female voice. North runs out of his office and to the voice, Morgan Wisdom, Morgan lives at the North Pole since she became a guardian, opting to help North with his toy making. At the globe, the lights a flickering and black sand lowering down it.

"It cannot be." North says with his Russian accent. A laughing shadow flies across the room.

"Morgan, get ready, we are having guests." She nods. North pushes in a lever.

_Jack Frost._

"Heads up!" Jack shouts. Jeremy laughs as a snowball hits the back of his head. Chris sighs as he sits down. Must be nice to be believed in, others don't take credit for your work. Suddenly, the tooth fairy, or Tooth, flies down.

"Jack, North is calling!" she says. Jack looks at his *cough, girlfriend, cough* friend.

"Sorry kids, I have to go." he says sadly. Chris runs up.

"Hey! May I come?" he asks. the two guardians look at each other.

"Very well." sighs Tooth.

"You can just say no if you think I would be a problem." Chris says.

"No, no not at all." says Jack. Chris smiles at his only friend. The three take off towards the North Pole. "Woo hoo!" shouts Chris. He sets the wings from glide mode to speed mode. "Whoa!" he exclaims as Jack cuts him off. "Oh, it is so on." the two boys fly as fast as they can, Chris is in the lead when the Pole pops into view. Chris's wings fail. "Whoa!" He falls at breakneck speed towards the ground.

_In the Pole._

"North! That boy is falling!" Shouts Morgan.

_Chris's P.O.V_

I set myself in a skydiving position. Staff in hand, I twist myself so my feet face the ground. Using my imagination powers, I build a slide down the the front door of the Pole. As I jump the remaining 15 feet, the front door flings open to reveal the newest guardian, Morgan. Her golden blonde hair collects the falling snowflakes. I lean on my staff and chuckle.

"You missed the show." I say.

"How can you make jokes? You almost died!" She says. I chuckle.

"It seems that you forgot that I can make anything from thin air." I say. She huffs and stomps inside. I smirk as i follow Jack in.

"What was that about?" Tooth asks.

"For once, someone besides Jack cared about me." I say. Jack chuckles.

"What's he doing here, mate?" Bunny says pointing at me.

"Hey, I might not be a guardian but i have every right to know what is going on." I return, "Look, I know most of you hate me, I truly understand why. But, if I know what might be going on, I might be able to help." I say, mainly looking at Bunny and Morgan. The two look down shamefully.

"The boogeyman was here, at the Pole." shouts North.

"Pitch? Here?" Jack asks. I sense something, as my senses are much better than others. Raising my staff. A shadow flies across the room.

"Yah!" I shout as I shoot at it. the others then ready their weapons. Only to see me chasing of some nightmares. I fly back.

"See?" I say. "I can help." The room becomes brighter as the moon shines brighter.

"Ah, man in moon." says North, "It's been long time old friend. We know it is Pitch." The moon focuses on the circle in the middle of the diamond depicting the first four guardians. The circle opens revealing a crystal.

"Guys, you know what this means?" Says Tooth.

"He has chosen a new guardian." Jack says. I watch the crystal as it forms a person. The image clears out to reveal, Me.

"What!" Shouts Bunny. "Chris is not a guardian."

"For once Bunny, I agree with you." I say. Jack looks at me shocked.

"Man in moon says you are, and he is always correct." says North.

"Well, for once, he is wrong." I start. "I am just the invisible boy. Not a guardian. I don't bring joy to kids."

"That is wrong Chris." Morgan says. "You give them imagination. How else could they build snow forts?"

"Uh, Jack makes them." I say as i walk away.

"I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, What does this clown know about children?" Says Bunny.

"Have you ever heard of a pillow fort. I know it is no painted egg, but kids enjoy a little creativity." I say.

"Ah, but none of them believe in you. Your invisible mate." he says. "You don't exist."

"Bunny stop!" says Morgan.

"No, no. He is right. That is all i will ever be." I say as i walk away, leaving them staring at my retreating form.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have it a little different from the movie. i will tell you why at the end**

I pull the green hood from my green sweatshirt over my head. I walk though the halls hanging my head. I hear footsteps behind me, but i don't look.

"I'm sorry." says Morgan.

"No, no. It was mainly Bunny, I'm sorry for being too smart for my own good." I say. "You were just trying to help." She turns to me.

"Are you apologizing?" She says. "This can be a holiday!" I chuckle.

"No, no." I start. "Let's just keep this to ourselves." She chuckles.

"Okay?" she says uncertain. I chuckle. "I remember the first time I met you."

"Yeah." I say.

*Flashback*

"Morgan? Can you help me?" Asks a young boy with a building set in front of him. Morgan looks at the boy. She tries to use her powers, but it doesn't help him.

"I don't know how." she says. The boy looks sad. A green energy burst hits the boy, and he starts building. Morgan looks to where the burst cane from and sees what looks like a 15 year old boy in a green sweatshirt and is holding a bow-staff with a spiral running around it. "How did you do that?" She asks.

"Sometimes it helps to have a little imagination." He says. "The name is Chris, Chris Creative."

"Morgan Wisdom." Morgan says. Chris turns to leave. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to let the boy thank you?"

"He doesn't see me." Chris says. "He will just assume that you did it." He turns to look at her. No emotion in his face. He continues to walk away. After he is outside, his staff forms wings an he takes off into the air.

"Thanks Morgan." the forgotten boy says. She turns to him.

"No problem." she says.

*End Flashback*

"I can believe that you just take it." Morgan says.

"I have tried everything. They won't see me." I says. "I am kinda used to it." Morgan smiles and takes my hand into hers. I look at her shocked. She smiles at me and I give a faint smile. She leans her head on my shoulder as we look out through the big windows to see a mild snowfall. "As peaceful this is, I sense trouble." I say. She nods. "Its at the tooth palace."

"How do you know?" she asks as we run to the other guardians.

"I can feel it. In my mind." I say. She chuckles. I almost hit North as i see Tooth fly off. "We got trouble. At the Tooth Palace." I say. They nod.

"How can we trust you mate?" asks Bunny.

"Just believe in me, for once, please." I asks. They nod. "Thanks."

"Let's go." says Jack. We all run towards North's sleigh. I see that there is no room left for me once they all get in.

"I will take my own way." I say. (**A/N Hey, I'm a poet and i didn't even know it! Sorry, Crappy joke.) **I put my staff on my back and follow them out through the tunnels.

"Blastoff!" shouts North. I laugh as I fly around the sleigh. "I say... Tooth palace." He says as he shakes a snow-globe. He throws it and I stay close to them as we fly through a magical portal. We appear a little ways away from the palace.

"I will fly ahead and help Tooth." I shout. They nod as I fly off. I take out some nightmares that are taking the fairies. "Go find any teeth and head to the North Pole!" I tell them and I fly off. I fly inside and take out some more nightmares.

"Well, well, well. Wh do we have here?" Asks a voice i know too well, Pitch. "Chris creative? What are you going to do? Build me a train?" I see him.

"No, I am going to stop you!" I shout as nightmares surround me. I am soon overwhelmed.

"You? Stop me?" Pitch laughs. "Don't make me laugh." He orders his nightmares to take away my staff. Fighting to keep it in my hand, it is ripped out of my left hand.

"I. Will. TRY!" I shout as I regain control of my staff. Green energy surrounds me. I shoot forward at breakneck speed. Taking out row after row of nightmares, I get to Pitch. I Shoot a Burst of energy with a power I thought I never had at him. A flash later and Pitch is gone, probably back to his hideout. I don't ponder about this too much, as I focus on not passing out.

"Chris!" shouts North. I didn't see them enter. I am caught by the sleigh.

"Chris, how did you do that?" Asks Morgan.

"I didn't know I could." I say. "I am so tired."

"Chris." starts Tooth. "You saved the teeth and the fairies."

"I know." I say. "But why did Pitch want the teeth?"

"It is not the teeth, it is the memories they hold." Says Jack.

"Memories?" I ask.

"We have everyones. Even yours." Says Tooth.

"My memories?" I ask.

"Of course. From when you were young. From before you were Chris Creative." Says Tooth.

"I wasn't anyone before I was Chris." I say.

"We all were someone before we were chosen." Says North.

"If i get my memories, I will know why I am here." I say, "You have to show me!"

"They are at the pole" Says Jack.

"Then lets go!" I say as I fly to the Pole. The others soon follow me.

_At the Pole._

"Here they are!" shouts Tooth. She flies over to me and hands me them. I look at it.

"Go ahead." says morgan. I tap the blue diamond.

*Flashbacks.*

"Chris, you can be creative all the time." says who i guess my mother. I see a boy who looks like me but with brown hair instead of Blonde and blue eyes instead of green. I am building something from wood and giving it to a kid. The scene changed to the pond I woke up in. But it is daytime, and there is a small kid struggling to swim.

"Chris! You can swim, how can you save your brother?" Shouts mom. I grab a float.

"Sometimes you need a little imagination!" I shout back. I dive into the water and struggle to my drowning brother. Putting him into the float, I tell him to kick to the shore. I am relieved to find that I can touch the bottom. I walk back to the shore, But I step in a deep point and fall down.

"Chris!" shouts Mom. I fall in and the moon grows bigger, and my hair turns blonde. My eyes open to reveal green irises.

*End flashback.*

"I- I had a home and a family!" I say. "I had a brother, i saved him!" They look at me shocked. I look up at the moon. "So that's why you choose me. I'm... A guardian!" I look around me. I say,

"Now, lets go get Pitch"

**So the reason it seems like it is almost over is because i don't want to follow the movie exactly. It is nowhere near over though. This is just the beginning **


	3. sorry everyone

People, I am sorry, but I will not be able to update until next Tuesday,

Sorry.

EMTA


End file.
